


Strange Bedfellows

by Maverick



Category: Boa vs. Python (2004), Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it was kind of a shock to walk in to find another man in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warnings: This takes place in my [Constricted Universe](http://thepokey.popullus.net/constricted_cover.html). It will make more sense if you're familiar with that story, but all you really need to know is that Emmett has moved to New York City and has an apartment directly above Brendan's. Also, the strange bedfellow's predicament is based on a real incident. Of course when I read about it, my first thought was, "hey, I bet he knows Emmett." (I never claimed to be sane. LOL) Thanks to **pollitt** for beta and encouragement.  
> 

It’s been 18 days since Brendan had seen Emmett. Sure, they talked on the phone and emailed when they had the time, but working a case on the other side of the country from one’s significant other really sucked. And it just wasn't that he missed the sex -- okay, yes he missed the sex -- but it was coming home to Emmett at night, having someone in bed beside him that he missed most of all.  
  
Freya had practically thrown him out of the cab from the airport, telling him to go see his boyfriend because the images he was projecting were too strong for her to block and she really had no desire to see what Emmett’s ass looked like out of those cargo pants. Brendan had laughed and told her she didn’t know what she was missing. He took the stairs to his apartment two at a time. He was finally home.  
  
So it was kind of a shock to walk in to find another man in his bed. Okay, technically it was Emmett’s bed in Emmett’s apartment with Emmett no where to be found. But still, not exactly the homecoming he was expecting. When Emmett wasn’t at Brendan's place -- where he stayed 99 percent of the time -- Brendan headed upstairs to Emmett’s apartment and let himself in. He didn’t expect to find a half naked man in Emmett’s bed. He probably could have handled the situation better. “Who the hell are you? And where the hell is Emmett?”  
  
The guy smirked. That wasn’t helping the guy’s case. Brendan mentally counted to ten and stopped himself from pulling his weapon.  
  
“You must be Brendan. Boa went out to pick up my prescription. He’ll be back soon.”  
  
“Boa?” What the hell was that?  
  
“Nickname for Emmett from our doctorate days. He specialized in boas while I concentrated on pythons. We somehow ended up being known by those names. I don’t think he was expecting you back until Friday.”  
  
“Yeah, well the case wrapped up early.”  
  
“Well it’s good to finally meet you. The way Boa talks about you, I was beginning to think you were too good to be real.”  
  
It was then that “Boa” made an appearance. “Hey you,” Emmett said with a quick kiss to Brendan’s temple. “I saw your suitcase downstairs. I thought you were going to be gone to Friday.”  
  
Brendan shrugged. “You know me and Freya, sometimes we get a lucky piece of intel. Python here was just telling me about your school days.”  
  
“Christ, tell me, you aren’t still calling me Boa? And no Dean, you don’t get to either.”  
  
“Wasn’t planning on it. Your friend here never got around to introducing himself.”  
  
Emmett looked at Brendan like he was sizing up the danger of the situation, like Brendan was a snake backed in a corner ready to strike. And hell, maybe he was.  
  
“Brendan Dean meet Jack McMahon. Jack and I were lab partners back in the day and more recently the idiot managed to get himself bit by a 12 ft. reticulated python.” Emmett walked over and handed Jack two pills out of a prescription bottle along with a glass of water.  
  
Okay, so it was doubtful that any hanky panky was going on, but still. Unknown man in his boyfriend's bed. “I thought pythons were non-venomous?”  
  
Emmett smirked. “Oh they are, but when something that big takes a bite of you, there are complications. He almost lost the leg due to infection.”  
  
“Emmett was nice enough to offer me a place to stay so I could get the hell out of the hospital. I can’t fly back home for at least another week.”  
  
Brendan looked from Emmett to Jack. “And on that note, I’m gonna go downstairs and take a shower. Five hours on a plane and all that.” 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~  


Emmett didn’t even bother to wait until Brendan was out of the shower. He just whipped open the shower curtain and reached in to turn the water off. “What the fuck, Dean?”  
  
Brendan ran his fingers through his wet hair. “What the fuck? Don’t you think I should be asking you that question?”  
  
“What is your problem?”  
  
Brendan stepped out of the shower, dripping wet. “Oh, I don’t know. I’m gone for almost an entire month and I come home to find some other guy in my bed.”  
  
Emmett handed him a towel. “Technically, it’s *my* bed, the bed I never sleep in because I’m always in yours. So again, what the fuck?”  
  
“Well technically, finding a half naked guy in *your* bed wasn’t exactly the homecoming I was expecting. Excuse me if it’s gonna take me a while to get up to speed.”  
  
Emmett followed Brendan into the bedroom, the bedroom they’d been sharing for almost a year. “You can’t be jealous of Jack.”  
  
Brendan stepped into a clean pair of boxers. “Oh, I don’t know. He had a cute nickname for you and everything.”  
  
Emmett pushed Brendan back onto the bed and crawled on top of him, pinning him down between his thighs. “There’s nothing going on between me and Jack and there never has been.”  
  
“He wants you.”  
  
Emmett ran his thumbs along Brendan’s jaw. “Did you hit your head or something on this case? Freya usually calls when you get hurt, butsomething’s gotta explain why you’ve gone insane.”  
  
“He kept staring at you ass.”  
  
Emmett winked. “It’s a good ass.”  
  
“Emmett.”  
  
Emmett leaned in and kissed Brendan before he could object. “I doubt he was staring at my ass. You’re more his type, but it doesn’t matter because in case you forgot -- I already have a boyfriend and I’m not looking for another.”  
  
Brendan let himself be molded against Emmett’s side. “You could have warned me.”  
  
Nuzzling Brendan’s temple, Emmett tightened his hold around Brendan’s waist. “I was planning on telling you when you called this evening.”  
  
Well that made sense. “Sorry, I went insane. What can I say, I don’t like other men in your bed.”  
  
“Well, it’s a damn good thing you’re so fucking hot when you’re jealous. But seriously, you have to know you have nothing to worry about on that front.”  
  
“Logically, I know that. But being gone always throws me off my game.”  
  
“Well I’m glad you’re home. And I’ll show just how glad later tonight.” Emmett crawled off of Brendan making sure to stroke his thumb across the scar on Brendan's ankle as he got off the bed. “Right now, I’m gonna go order some take out. You think you’re up to playing nice with Jack during dinner?”  
  
Brendan stretched out on the bed and pulled Emmett back down for a hard, dirty kiss. “If you promise to make it worth my while later, Boa.”  
  
Emmett smacked Brendan upside the head. “Call me that again, and you’ll be sleeping on your couch.”  
  
Brendan laughed and let Emmett tug him off the bed and into a hug. “I’m glad I’m home too.” 

  



End file.
